


ABC's And 123's

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic John, Asshole John, Attraction, Charming Dean, Closed off Castiel, Confused Castiel, Dean adores kids, Flashbacks, Hurt Castiel, Implied Physical Abuse, Kids, Love, M/M, Mpreg Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Castiel, Past Mpreg Castiel, Past emotionally abused Dean, Physical Abuse, Please adhere to warnings, Sad Castiel, Sex, Single Parent Castiel, Slow Build, Sweet Dean, Teacher Dean, Trust Issues, Use Of Offensive Words, sweet jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: To love someone who doesn’t love you back is one of the most painful experiences of all.Living in his shadow, day in, day out. Constantly thinking that’s it’s you and not him. Playing along until one day he decides to end what you’ve worked so hard to keep strong.Castiel thinks he is all alone now, ready to give up on life but then he finds out that his ex left him a parting gift.A gift that turns his whole world around for the next five years.Castiel is perfectly happy in his single parent life, only having one love in his life. He wasn't going to open his heart to anyone else, never again!But then he meets his son’s teacher and his walls begin to slowly crumble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Only borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.
> 
> Please forgive my English as it is my second language and I do not have a beta. So all mistakes are my own. Please forgive me :)
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the fic :)

**Castiel**

Castiel laid a soft kiss onto his sons forehead, “Good night sweetheart and sweetdreams”.

Jack yawned, sleepily slurring, “Goo nigh papa”. The little ones eyelids finally drifted shut.

His heart always filled up with so much love whenever he was with his baby. Jack was only five years old and was Castiels whole world. 

The only love in his life.

His vision began to blur, combing his fingers through his son’s hair as he murmured softly, “You’re growing up too fast my baby. I wish I could keep you home with me 24/7 but that’s not going to be fair on you”. He huffed, “You deserve to go to school and make some friends of your own too”.

He sighed as his thoughts began to run wild. His son was going to attend kindergarten in another two days and he didn’t know if he could handle his son being without him for another 6 or so hours in a day. 

_He’s not going to be your little boy forever Castiel._

He swallowed, muttering under his breath, “No he is not going to be my little boy forever”. He ran the back of his knuckles down his son’s soft pink rosy cheek, “But he is still my little boy for a few more years. He will always be my little boy”.

Castiel decided then and there that he would try to keep calm, stay positive and be the best parent he can be. He will always be here for his baby. 

It was just him and Jack. 

He laid one more kiss onto his son’s head before he made his way to his room. Tomorrow, he was going to make his son’s favorite breakfast of blueberry pancakes then he was going to take his baby to the park. 

This happiness is all he needed. There was only room for one love in his life; his son Jack.

_Little did he know how many times he had repeated that last line._

* * *

 

**Dean**

“So bro…Your first teaching job! Must be exciting huh?!”

Dean replied without glancing at his brother Sam, busy sorting his colored pens, markers, crayons and color pencils into his Sponge Bob pencil case. He then went on to sort out paint brushes, paint, play doughs, coloring books and his wide range of colored stickers comprising of smiley faces and glittered stars.

Sam studied his brothers excited expression, “You really are giving your all into this job huh?”

“Yes I am Sam”. Dean beamed, “Early childhood education is my interest. Plus I love kids”.

Sam gestured to Deans assortment of stationery on the table, “Don’t you think the school will provide all that?”

Dean shrugged, “I know Sam. Its just….I like to carry a few things of my own. Nothing wrong with that”.

Sam smiled knowingly at his brother, “You know you will make a great dad someday Dean”. He added, “I can already picture how much they will adore you. I know I did and you did a great job with me”.

Dean flushed, “Thanks Sam”.

“You’re welcome bro”. Sam clapped Dean on his back, “So I’ll see ya tomorrow. Meet at Harvelles for breakfast around 8am?”

Dean nodded, “K Sammy. See ya tomorrow and send that crazy boyfriend of yours my love yeah”.

Sam waved a hand before heading towards the door, calling above his shoulder, “By the way Dean….Nice Sponge Bob pencil case. It suits your beautiful sandy blonde hair”.

“Bitch!” Dean yelled out but with a fond tone. 

“Jerk!” Sam replied before laughing and shutting the door behind him.

Dean just chuckled and shook his head fondly. He placed his hands on his hips, studying all his colorful stationery before him , shrugging and carrying on with his preparations for his first teaching job two days from now. 

Oh he was so looking forward to building young minds.

And he was looking forward to proving his emotionless coldhearted father wrong. _He wasn't a shitty son; never was._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Cream time....
> 
> The first time Dean and Castiel cross paths....
> 
> Warning: References to alcohol abuse and verbal/emotional abuse...Please do not read if triggered easily.

**Dean**

It was midday Saturday and his brother just couldn’t bypass _**Matt’s Ice Cream Shop**_. Like seriously Sam was a giant baby right now with a _'Christmas has come early_ ' face. Dean had to hold his laughter in whenever he studied the big eyed goofy smile his brother had on while his eyes scanned every assorted flavor of ice-cream behind the glass. 

Then the fondness would set in because seeing Sam happy due to ice-cream reminded him of their childhoods days. _The good ones that is._ One of the good times would consist of him taking Sam out for an ice cream just to cheer the kid up.

And many a times he had to cheer Sam up because of what his brother would hear their father say to Dean whenever the man was drunk.

_You’re a fucken waste of space Dean! You’re a good for nothing kid! A failure!_

“Dean?”

Dean instantly snapped out of his torturous memory. His gaze shot to a concerned Sam, “Huh? What was that Sammy?” Dean must’ve never been putting up a convincing façade because Sam just reflected a sympathetic look.

“Are you ok bro?”

Dean suddenly felt the heaviness in his heart and the tears prickling the corner of his eyes. _Damnit he was never good at squandering his emotions well, particularly in front of his baby brother._ So all he could do was be honest mainly because he has never lied to Sam. _And he wasn’t about to start now_. He let out a grim smile, “Sorry bro kinda drifted off there. Thought of when we used to visit the ice cream shops and just enjoy our time there”. He thumbed at the bridge of his nose, “It’s just….just brings back memories of dad you know”.

“You know you’re the best brother ever Dean”, was all Sam said after a few seconds of silence.

Dean uttered, “Do you ever think he will change? Do you ever think he’ll leave alcohol?”

Sam answered the best he could, “I think anything in possible, however, dad is neck deep in his addiction that it has gotten complete control over him”. He quickly added, “Don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I don’t believe…Its just the man was evil. I washed my hands of him the moment I turned 18”. He shrugged, “He was never a good father Dean”.

Dean nodded and repeated, “Yeah Sam he never was a good father at all".

“Anyway I don’t want to talk about him anymore Dean. The most important thing to remember is that we got out and became something. And that’s hella something Dean”, Sam smiled toward the end of his sentence. “So you go grab a booth and I’ll order our ice creams yeah?”

Dean felt much lighter at Sam’s words, “Ok Sammy”.

* * *

**Castiel**

He decided to treat his son to an ice cream at Matt’s. They had the best flavors in town. He ushered his baby through the doors. His little one making a beeline towards the display area, pointing, “Papa this one! This one!”

Castiel stared at the vanilla and cookie drizzled ice cream, he crouched down to meet his son at eye level, “What’s that flavor called baby?” He asked even though he knew what it was.

“Cookies and cream papa! It’s yummy!” Jack jumped up and down clapping.

Castiel grinned, “Well that sounds very yummy love. Let’s get that then”. He high fived his baby and got up, signaling to the guy with the mullet, “Hey Ash can I have two serves of cookies and cream flavored ice cream please”.

“Sure thing man. Grab a seat”.

They decided to take the unoccupied booth behind two men who were immersed in a very bubbly conversation. His son took the seat that was back to back with the short haired sandy blonde man while Castiel sat on the opposite side. Their serves of ice-cream came almost instantly, laying the mountain of creamy cookie covered goodness before them.

Jack’s eyes bulged as he stared at his serve squealing, “Papa look it’s ginormous!”

Castiel chuckled, “Yes it is baby. Go on, take a bite and tell me how yummy it is love”.

“Ok papa!” Jack replied excitedly while plunging his little spoon into the ice cream, digging and shoveling it into his mouth. Jack acknowledged with a big, “Mmmm! It’s super delicious! You have to try it papa!”

Castiel laughed before digging in and the moment the ice cream and chocolate cookie hit his tongue, he moaned, “Mmmm this is heavenly baby!”

“Told you papa!” Suddenly Jack turned to the man behind him, tapping at the man’s shoulder, “Excuse me Mr…..Cookies and cream are yummy! Do you like cookies and cream?!”

Castiels eyes were practically round with surprise at his son’s bold action. He was about to tell his son to ' _take a seat and we do not do that'_ , when the blonde haired man turned to his side and peered at his son, a big grin in place, “I think cookies and cream are awesome and very yummy too buddy! High five!” The man raised a palm up that Jack giggled at and slapped.

Castiel saw that the man was handsome now that he could see his face partially. The man had freckles, a two day old scruff, green eyed and the most perfect pout. _Oh God this is not the time to be checking out a man_. He cleared his throat halting Jacks conversation about the different ingredients in cookies and cream- ice cream, “Baby please take a seat and finish your ice cream. Let’s leave the two nice men to enjoy their ice cream now”.

The blonde haired man’s eyes fell on to Castiels. He watched as the man took his face in not so subtly while a tinge of pink stained the man’s cheek before he smiled at Castiel and nodding before addressing Jack, “It was nice talking to you kid. Enjoy your ice cream ok?”

“Ok!” Jack turned and sat back down enjoying his ice cream without breaking focus. Castiel couldn’t help his gaze linger at the back of the man’s head for a few seconds, wondering _'who was this handsome man that he has never seen in this town?'_  before his eyes shot to the long haired man’s hazel eyes that were burning into his with an amused smile etched on his face.

He could feel a flush creeping up his neck and cheeks at being caught, he instantly shot his gaze to his ice cream before him. _Oh crap!_  He inhaled a deep breath and got himself together, choosing to ignore all else and focus on his son and their delicious desert. 

* * *

Meanwhile Dean was thinking about the very gorgeous blue eyed angel with dark hair that sat behind him. 

_Who was this perfect stranger?_

_It's a small town and he will find out soon enough._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please tell me what you think of the chapter? Your feedback in important to me :)
> 
> Also your comments and kudos are important too! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that late one guys ♡...Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Castiel**

He had to keep his emotions in check while he and his baby headed towards the kindergarten. 

He was proud of his baby while at the same time a little sad. His son was now stepping out into the world of education. 

The classroom had a rainbow colored door and there were many kids around his son’s age being escorted by parents whose expression resembled his. Oh he knew how they were feeling.

He couldn’t help but chuckle as his son pulled his hand towards the door, “Come on papa! This way!”

“Yes I’m right behind you love”.

His eyes lit up at the very colorful warm interior of the little classroom. It had wonderful colored plastic tables and chairs, there were drawings and paintings on the walls, ABC’s and 123’s plastered creatively on different areas of the wall, a blackboard that was decorated with chalk colored words of ‘Welcome Kindergarteners” , shelves filled with color pencils, vanguard sheets, painting equipment and colorful play doughs. He startled when his son squealed, “This is heaven!”

There was a chuckle that joined his, before he heard, “It surely is little one”.

His eyes widened when his eyes met familiar greens of the handsome man he and Jack had encountered in the ice cream shop. The guy looked very smart and handsome in his close to casual look in his dark green fitted cardigan sweater with a stripped green and white tie with blue chinos and brown loafers. He cleared his throat, “Um hello”.

The green eyed man smiled and stretched out a hand, “I’m Dean Winchester. I’ll be teaching these little ones this school term”. 

His heart stuttered. Why does his son’s teacher have to be so handsome. Get yourself together Cas. He smiled, “It’s certainly nice to meet you Mr. Winchester. I’m Castiel Novak” .He returned the handshake feeling sparks travel from his palm up his hand from the contact of Deans hand. He pulled his hand away and gestured to his little one who was beaming up at Mr. Winchester, “This here is my son Jack. I’m sure you must remember him from the Matt’s ice cream shop?”

Mr. Winchester chuckled and crouched down meeting his son at eye level, he greeted, “Hey Jack. I remember you love cookies and cream”.

Jack squealed, “Yeah!” The little one added rather excitedly, “Are you going to be my teacher?!”

“Yes I am Jack. We will be having so much fun this year!” 

Jack smiled toothily, looking up at him, “You hear that papa? We going to have so much fun!”

He smiled at his baby, “Well I think that’s lovely baby”.

Dean stood up and uttered, “Let’s get your son settled in shall we”.

His heart squeezed as he led his baby to a table that was occupied by three other kids. He watched as his son settled on his chair while smiling happily at the other kids. He crouched down and ran his hand through his baby boys hair, “You be a good boy ok? Papa will come pick you up in another 6 hours. If you need anything then tell Mr. Winchester to call me. I made your favorite lunch, ham and cheese sandwich, and there’s an apple and your juice box as well. You know papa is just a phone call away ok”.

“Papa I’ll be fine, I promise”, Jack hugged him tight. He couldn’t help the tears that prickled the corner of his eyes, “I love you my love bug”.

“I love you papa”, Jack replied before quickly pecking him on the lips. “See you soon”.

He smiled and stood up with a heavy heart, “Yeah baby I’ll see you soon”.

“He’ll be fine Mr. Novak. Trust me”, Deans voice came from his side.

He aimed Dean a shaky smile, “Yeah thanks Mr. Winchester”.

Dean smiled warmly at him, “I’ll see you after school then”.

He nodded, “Yes see you after school”. With that he walked to the door. Before he walked out he spared in final glance at his son and couldn’t help but smile at the way his son was chatting away happily with his other three desk buddies. 

Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**Dean**

The world truly works in remarkable ways. Or was it fate?

He couldn’t believe that Mr. Gorgeous Blue Eyes son was going to be taking his class. I mean that couldn’t have been a coincidence right?

And now that he got to finally see the man nicely, he had to admit that he had to keep his professionalism in check and ensure to not say ‘Call me Dean’ with his famous panty dropping Winchester smirk.

Feeling the guys palm in his sent sparks of electricity up his arm and that damn rough voice and sex hair was going to be the death of him.

A pang of jealousy hit him when he thought of how lucky the person who was involved with this man must be. The man had a wonderful persona judging by the interaction being observed between little Jack and his father. 

His heart aching when he saw the slight sadness and glistening eyes of Mr. Novak as he hugged his baby close. He knew that every parent in this room was highly likely feeling the same. All he wanted to do was engulf Cas into his arms. 

Cas?

Hmm he liked that nickname. Not that he was going to try it though.

And little Jack was also very irresistible.  The little one was a bright eyed happy child that possessed a lot of his dad’s look and persona. It was hella sweet and he could already feel a connection towards the kid.

One thing was certain as he watched Castiel leave the classroom. He wanted to get to know Cas. 

He just hoped Mr. Novak wanted to know him too.

“Mr. Winchester?!”

He looked to see Jack had his hand raised, he chuckled and crouched down before the little one, “Yes sweetheart?”

“What’s your favorite color?!”

Dean turned to watch the retreating form of Cas back out the door, he grinned at little Jack, “Blue. My favorite color is Blue Jack”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos please...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack misses his papa but Dean knows exactly what to do....

**Dean**

Everything was going fine. 

All the kids were happy and engaged in learning.

All peachy.

That was until 11am came around. 

As the other kids engaged in coloring into their number 2’s, little Jack sat quietly, unmoving with silent tears streaking down his cheeks.

As soon as he spotted the little 5 year old, he quickly made his way over to the plastic table, crouching down to meet Jack at his level, softly asking, “Hey Jack. What’s wrong buddy?” 

Jack aimed sad wet eyes at him, “Papa not here. I miss my papa”. More tears threatening to erupt.

His heart broke seeing the slight terror in the boys eyes. He knew a few kids go through separation anxiety particularly on the first day of school. At home kids form attachments or a secure base with the most immediate family member who is closest to them.

In Jacks case, Castiel is most likely Jack’s secure base. 

Maybe Jack’s mom too?

He ran a hand up and down the little ones bicep, “Hey sweetheart. Do you want me to call papa or mommy? Maybe you can talk to one of them over the phone hmm?” He pushed one of Jacks bangs to the side with his index finger, “Will that make you feel better?”

He watched as the little one nodded in agreement, “You can call my papa. I don’t has a mommy”.

Oh ok. He smiled, “How about daddy?” He couldn’t help asking.

“Nope. No daddy”, Jack uttered a little on the enthusiastic side, “Just me and my papa!” The kid just happy to talk about his pops. 

He couldn’t help but let his mind process the new information. Cas was a single parent. And the current scenario now should not make him excited but he just couldn’t help it. 

Papa blue eyes was single.

He was startled when he felt a tiny palm touch his cheek. He smiled at Jack, who’s curious blues were now aimed at him, “Are you ok Mr. Dean?” He had asked the kids to call him Mr. Dean as it was much easier to pronounce.

“Yes I’m ok Jack”.

“Good. Can we call papa now?” Jack asked with enthusiasm. The kid not spotting a single tear anymore.

He smiled, “Of course Jack. We can do that buddy”. He stood up, reaching out a hand whereby Jack took a hold of.

He led them over to his desk, passing all the kids still focused on their coloring and chats. He reached for the school mobile and checked through his contact list finding Castiels number. He sat down on his chair, carried Jack and sat him on his lap before dialing.

The phone rang once before it was picked up and a slightly panicked Castiel instantly asked, “Yes Novak here! Is everything ok with my son?!”

He tried to calm the man on the other side of the line, saying, “Hey Mr. Novak. Dean Winchester here. Your son is fine”.

He heard Castiel blow out a breath before asking, “Thank the heavens. What happened?”

“Jack was missing you and so he wanted to speak with you. Is that ok?” 

Without hesitation Castiel replied a little excessively, “Yes!” The blue eyed man cleared his throat, repeating in a much lower tone, “Yes please Dean. Put him on the phone”.

Castiel had called him ‘Dean’. And that voice made him shiver. His name out of Castiels mouth sounded so perfect. 

“Dean? Dean are you still there?!” 

There it is again. Get yourself together man!

He cleared his throat once more, voice coming out a little more thicker than expected. He answered, “Um yeah Cas. Sorry”. He handed the phone over to Jack, “Here you go buddy”.

Jack placed the phone against his ear, the first thing he said melted his heart, “Papa! I miss you!”

* * *

**Castiel**

When he saw the school number calling, his mind automatically assumed the worst. But Deans reassurance calmed him some. His heart broke when Dean said that his baby was missing him. He was missing his baby too.

That’s why he was very enthusiastic when asked if he wanted to speak to his son. He realized how over exuberant he sounded, flushing a little and replying in much softer agreement.

His eyes became cloudy the instant his baby said, “Papa! I miss you!”

He honestly wanted to grab his keys and drive all the way to the kindergarten. He wanted to wrap his baby in his arms and never let him go. 

But in the end of the day, he knew that he wouldn’t be helping his son in the long run. So talking on the phone would be more applicable.

He smiled as his heart clenched, “I miss you too baby”. He bit at his bottom lip, thinking of something to say, “Hey sweetheart, you remember what we talked about yesterday before bed?”

His son was quiet for some time before squealing, “Yeah I remember papa! We talks about animals!’

“Aha”. He added, “You remember talking about Sofia the malamute?”

“Aha! She is our shelter puppy! She’s safe now! She won’t be hungry anymore!”

God he loved his baby boy. He repeated, “Yes she is safe sweetheart. And why is that?”

“Because Shayna and Nick rescued her from the streets. They bring her to the shelter and Adam the vets checks her and makes her better!”

Shayna and Nick were part of the ' _rescue stray and neglected animals'_ team that would go out of their ways just to help dogs, cats and other animals who needed to be cared for and loved. And dear young 28 year old Adam was the shelter veterinarian who his son had gotten acquainted with due to his baby’s fascination with helping animals. 

His baby boy was an honest to God brave little human being with a ginormous heart. He smiled, “Yes baby Adam did make her all well and better”. He asked, “You remember you told me something about Adam?” He probed.

“Yeah! I says I wants to be just like Adams! I wants to be an animals doctor so I can helps all the animals in the world’s!”

He smiled, heart warming even further at his son’s sweet words. His son had a heart of gold and he would see to it that he supported his son even if the task was a mammoth one. He added on, “And I know that you will be a great vet like Adam someday. I know my baby can do it. But what do we have to do first baby?”

Jacks reply was instantaneous, “I have to be a strong boy and learn my ABC’s and 123’s with my teacher”.

“Yes baby. You do”, feeling proud.

“Ok papa! I goings to color in my number 2’s. Here you talks to Mr. Dean!”

He didn’t even have a chance to say ‘Bye and see you soon’ before Dean came back on the line. 

Dean chuckled in his stirring deep voice, “Well he's gone to join his desk buddies ... feeling much more better”. Dean added, “That sounded like an interesting conversation. Your son was very engaged it seems. Great parenting Cas”.

He smiled, heart fluttering at the compliment, “Thank you Dean. He loves animals and dreams of being a veterinarian someday. Thought I’d get him talking about something he was passionate about”.

“Well it worked. Great idea”.

He flushed more. He uttered, “Well then I’ll see you in another hours time Dean”.

“Sure things Castiel. You take care”.

He clicked off the phone. Giddiness engulfing him as he thought back to Deans last words. 

He called me Castiel and it sounded perfect.

What in the hell was happening?

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos inspire me...please do let me know what you're thinking ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Castiel**

He was there to meet his baby the very moment classes ended for the day. 

His son jumping into his arms the very instant he walked through the classroom door, squealing out, “Papa I missed you!”

He breathed in his son's apple scent, feeling complete, “Oh I missed you too my love”. He heaved his baby into his arms, becoming upright.

“Papa I helped defeat the evil dragon today!”

Castiel bounced his baby in his arms, “Well that’s super amazing baby! You’re a hero now!”

A deep voice interrupted, “He certainly was. Nothing could bring down Jack’s stone walls he built all by himself”.

His heart fluttered at Deans charming smile. He forced his attention on his beaming baby, “Well then looks like my baby deserves a reward”.

Jack clapped excitedly, “Can we has ice-cream papa?!”

He corrected, “Can we have ice-cream papa?’”

Jack parroted, “Can we have ice cream papa?”

He smiled, “Yes we can sweetheart. You earned it for being a hero and especially for being brave on your first day of school”. 

He got the shock of his life when his son turned to address Dean, “Wanna come have ice cream with us Mr. Dean?!”

He swallowed as their eyes met. Deans eyes bore into his before the man chuckled, “I wish I could today Jack but I have some things to do now”. Deans smile dropped when Jack looked a little sad. The teacher quickly adding, “Maybe another time if papa is ok with it?” Dean and Jack both looking at him for an answer.

He cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks burn, “Um yeah that’s…..that’s fine by me”.

“Yay!” Jack squealed.

Both he and Dean couldn’t resist the urge to laugh at the little ones adorableness.

Dean finally clapped his hands together, “Ok then I will see you again tomorrow Jack. Until then enjoy your well deserved ice cream buddy”. The man’s green eyes and lopsidded smile burning into him, “I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Novak. You have a good afternoon”.

He swore he was turning crimson at the men’s gaze, he schooled himself, “See you tomorrow Mr. Winchester”.

He placed his baby on the ground, holding his son’s hand before heading away from the classroom. All the while feeling the burning gaze of Dean Winchester.

And that made him feel giddy and good.

* * *

**Dean**

Seeing Castiel after quite a productive day _'allowing young minds to learn_ ' gave him the best feeling ever. And that confused him, particularly when he barely knew Castiel well.

Just a few minutes spent with the guy taught him a lot about Castiel. The guy was dedicated, kind hearted and adored his son to the moon and back. 

Qualities that was attracting to him. 

But what really caught his attention was the way he treated little Jack.

He knew most parents treat their kids like gems, same as Castiel. However, there was something else that attracted him to the man.

And all of it reflected off the man’s cerulean blue gaze. 

There was something hidden in those blue depths. Something that he couldn’t put his finger on but was dying to someday find out.

Then there’s the whole single parent thing.

Christ what could be more attractive than a single dad playing a mother-father role to his own child?

Also he would be blind if he said Castiel didn’t have any good looks because damn that guy is sex on legs. From the man’s ruffled almost black hair, that 6 foot tall height with that _'oh so toned_ ' body, and don’t get him started on the guys nice firm ass that looked damn fine in them jeans. 

It took a lot of willpower for him to stay on the G rated side. A LOT of willpower.

Then of course there’s Jack. 

Sweet, innocent, happy Jack.

The little one was starting to worm his way into his heart. Again something he found quite surreal but knew it was happening.

Jack was different from all the other kids. 

Yes every child had their own unique personalities. But Jack's called out to him.

He was well mannered, intelligent, had a vast imagination and also very empathetic. The kid was very helpful and loved to stay close to him.

He somehow got the feeling that Jack was starting to form a secure attachment to him which was sometimes normal for kids his age seeing as he was the teacher.

But Jack was more closer than most. 

He knew it was also one of the reasons Jack had asked him to accompany Castiel and he for ice cream. He wanted to say ‘yes’ but he knew that he couldn’t just jump into things so hastily plus glancing into Cas eyes told him that the man was still a little hesitant and the last thing he wanted was Castiel getting uncomfortable around him.

No everything has its own time.

Didn’t mean Castiel wasn’t the slightest bit subtle. No the guys blush made Dean want to pull the man to him and plant one on his beautiful lips. He had to swallow his saliva that was pooling in his mouth. Jesus the effect the man has on him is kinda…stirring….out of this world…overwhelming.

He resists the urge to roll his eyes at his inner conflicted monologue. 

Christ he was so screwed.

He kept his cool until the blue eyed daddy walked away. 

His gaze taking every inch of the man’s prosterior in.

He looked down at his now prominent bulge, muttering, “Down boy!".

He shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

But it wasn’t working.

He mumbled under his breath, “What are you doing to me Castiel Novak?”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please..


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Jack shares a story with his friends and Mr. Dean...

**Jack**

“Hello friends! I’m Jack!”

The rest of his classmates including Mr. Dean replied in unison, “Hello Jack”.

It was his turn to tell a story. He continued, “My story today is about my papa and me”.

Some kids giggled, some clapped and some said _wow_.

That made him happier. He already had the story in his head so it was time to share. He said, “My papa always tells me a story of when I was born. He says the sun was shining bright and happy. He says that I was so pink and tiny plus I _loved_ to cry…. a lot”.

He heard more giggles and saw Mr. Dean smiling and giving me a nod to carry on. He opened his arms wide, “My papa said he has THIS MUCH love for me! And my papa’s arms are very long! Mines are tiny! One day I’ll have big long strong arms like my papa too!” He scrunched his face, poking his tongue out, “Bleh! I just have to keep eating my vegetables”.

 _Eww!_ The kids in class all said with funny faces.

Mr. Dean then said, “Now, now…Vegetables are really good for you”. All the kids let out an _Aww_ that made Mr. Dean laugh and shake his head before he added, “Carry on Jack. Tell us more about your story”.

“It’s just been me and my papa. He is the best papa and he always reads me cool stories like _Harry Potter._ But sometimes I can see my papa becomes sad”. He shrugs, “I don’t know why he is sad but on those days, I wish I was _Dumbledore_ so I can wave my wand and make papa happy again”.

“So, what do you do if you don’t have a wand Jack?” Felix asked looking interested with his palms supporting his chin, his legs swaying back and forth while he lay belly flat on the carpeted floor.

“I hug him real tight and gives him lots of kisses! Sometimes I tickle him and help him makes his blue berry pancakes…. with extra blueberry’s!” He puts his finger to his lips, “But shh that’s a secret. He doesn’t know I always put extra blueberries in his pancakes!”

“Woah that’s awesome!” Squealed Tina with big round eyes.

He beamed, “Yeah and it always works! My papa is always smiling bright as the sun!” He looks up at Mr. Dean who is looking at him with doe eyes, “Would you like to know my favorite game papa and I play Mr. Dean?!”

Mr. Dean smiles wide showing his really white nice teeth, “Yes please Jack. And why don’t you also add you and your papa’s favorite food, drinks, cartoons, movies or anything you feel you’d want to add too. I think we would really like to know”.

“Hmm ok!” He was super excited to share more things. He added, “My favorite game is catch the football. Papa and I always goes every Saturday to the park and he throws it and I catch it! Its real fun when I make a SUPER high pass and papa doesn’t catch it!” He giggles when he thinks of papa’s big pout if he doesn’t catch the football. He carries on, “My papa says he used to play field hockey when he was in high school so that’s his favorite game. And I always say, PAPA WE’RE IN AMERICA AND WE LOVE FOOTBALL. And he always says that not everyone in America has to like football, just like he doesn’t”. He tilts his head to the side, glancing at Mr. Dean, “Is it ok not to like football Mr. Dean?”

Mr. Dean nods, “I think it is ok if some people don’t like football Jack. We all have different opinions and its ok to not like something if you don’t find it fun. And we must respect that”.

He nodded, smiling again, “Ok”. He then moved on to the best part, “My favorite food is Tiramisu cake!” He huffs, “But papa says Tiramisu is a dessert and first I have to eat proper food like fluffy mashed potatoes, a HUGH turkey, and- “. He shivered, “My asparagus or broccoli”.

“Wow! Does that mean you finish a HUGH turkey on your own Jack?!” Little Camden asked looking excited.

“Mhmm!” He nodded, “But only in my dreams I gobble all my turkey with one really big bite!” He then whispers, “And papa doesn’t know that in my dreams I give my asparagus and broccoli to Miss Bee”.

Simon bursts into a fit of giggles that is later joined by the class. He giggles too and looks up at Mr. Dean whose shoulders were shaking in laughter too. Then Mr. Dean asks, “Who’s Miss. Bee Jack?”

He beams excitedly, “She’s our little orange tabby that Papa got me as a present for starting school. Miss. Bee is very orange and is very small. Papa says she has lots of growing to do and she needs loads of love”.

“Well I think that’s very sweet of papa”, Mr. Dean says with a soft smile.

“Mhmm! And she makes me very happy! We cuddle every night now! She loves to sleep on my blanket while papa reads us a bedtime story!” He smiles at Mr. Dean, “One day you should come meet her Mr. Dean”.

“Sounds like a plan buddy”, Mr. Dean replies. His teacher then asks, “Tell us about your favorite cartoons Jack?”

He jumps excitedly, “I love watching the Looney Toons! I love bugs bunny! Papa loves the Tasmanian devil! He always laughs at the Tasmanian devil”. He giggles, “Miss. Bee loves to scratch on the TV screen when she sees Tweety bird”. He shakes his head, “She is just like Sebastian. I have to tell her NO WE DO NOT SCRATCH AT TWEETY because Tweety is a good bird”. He asks his teacher, “Who do you love from the Looney Toons Mr. Dean?”

“I love the Road Runner and the Tasmanian Devil, Jack”.

His eyes light up, squealing and clapping his hands, “Wow! You and my papa are a perfect match! He loves Tasmanian Devil and You love Tasmanian Devil too! That’s so awesome!”

He sees Mr. Dean turn red, he tilted his head, “Are you ok Mr. Dean? You are red like a Tomatoe”.

All the kids giggle and Mr. Dean clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um yes I am fine thank you Jack. Nothing for you kids to worry about.” Mr. Dean says with a big smile.

 _Hmm interesting_.

Mr. Dean then claps his hands together, “Ok kids, that’s enough story time for today”. Mr. Dean smiles widely at him, “Thank you Jack for sharing your lovely story of your life. Let’s all give Jack a clap of appreciation”.

He blushed when all the kids clapped. He bowed, “Thank you! Thank you!”

Mr. Dean then said, “Ok now Jack, you get to pick who gets to tell their little story tomorrow”.

He looks around, seeing all his friends’ enthusiastic hands up. He taps his lips with his index finger, eyes travelling his friends until he spots who he wants, he points, “I pick Simon!”

All the rest of his classmates let out an _Aww_ while Simon jumps in triumph. He giggled and took his seat beside Andrea.

Mr. Dean then said, “Ok nap time. Grab your little pillows and lay on the rubber mat. When you wake up, we will have a little snack and then it’s time to learn about the letter B”.

He was excited to learn about the letter that he squealed happily with his friends. He skipped all the way to his bugs bunny pillow, grabbing it and placing it on the rubber mat. He placed his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

_B for Bees, B for Ball, B for…._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing and lets me know how you feel about the fic :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter.
> 
> Please note flashback nightmare in italics
> 
> Warning: Implied references of physical and emotional abuse. Don't read if triggered easily.

**Dean**

_“Dean! Where’s the leftover beer in the fridge?!”_

_He froze. Oh no! His dad’s drunk again!_

_“DEAN YOU STUPID SHIT! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS HERE NOW!”_

_He ran over to his little brother’s bed, shaking the five year olds shoulder, frantically saying, “Sammy! Sammy wake up!”_

_Sammy sat up, rubbing at his eyes, confused as he said, “Dean what’s going on?” The sudden breaking of plate from downstairs had his little brother’s eyes lighting up in fear. A look he never wanted to see on the sweet innocent face._

_He tugged at his baby brother’s hand, helping him off the bed and running to their cupboard, opening it and crouching down to meet his brothers scared expression. He tried to keep his already trembling voice as steady as possible as he smiled, “I need you to hide in the cupboard until I come get you ok?”_

_“DEAN! IF YOU’RE NOT DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT MINUTE, I WILL COME UP AND DRAG YOUR ASS DOWN THOSE STAIRS!” Their father bellowed._

_Sammy had fat tears streaking his cheeks, “D-Dean we hide together please!”_

_His own tears fell, shaking his head hastily, “No Sammy. It’ll only make things worse. You stay in there till I come get you ok? Promise me Sammy?”_

_Sam nodded, hugging him whilst whispering into his shoulder, “Ok Dean. I love you”._

_His 9 year old self tried to hold it together, “I love you too Sammy”. He helped his brother into the cupboard, ensuring he was covered well with clothes before closing the doors shut._

_He took a deep breath and made his way to his dad._

_**_

He suddenly gasped, eyes snapping open. At first confused, heartbeat erratic as he took in the almost blue surrounding.

It took him almost a full minute to realize he was in his bedroom.

He also felt hot, clammy and sweaty and as tears ran down his cheeks, realized he was crying. He sat up on the edge of the mattress just by the nightstand, running a hand down his face before he buried his face into the palms of his hands. His heart was still heavy and his body felt numb.

He had just had a flashback nightmare of the first time his father ever laid a finger on him instead of the usual emotional and verbal abuse.  He was thankful that he woke up before he was presented subconscious thoughts of the actual beating he had tried to bury deep within his memory.

The only thing he could think of after having the flashback nightmare is that he was thankful that on that night he had hid Sammy well because after their father was done pounding on him, the man then went searching for his baby brother. His father could have easily found Sammy but due to his current intoxication, his vision was probably blurred and was hazy on his feet which got him to bypass the cupboard.

He wasn't a religious person, however, he was thankful for whatever higher power watched over his little brother that night because he couldn't  fathom or imagine how hurt his brother could have gotten. After all, his baby brother still had a tiny body as compared to him at that time.

He sighed, swiping the tears angrily off his cheeks. _Why does it feel that their drunk father still controls his life?_

He still thought of the man in every part of his life. His therapist says that the memories will always be a part of him, however, doesn’t mean we let our past experiences dictate the way we live our lives. She says it’s an uphill battle that he must tackle head on and at the back of his mind, keep reminding himself that he is a survivor.

That he got out.

And his baby brother never failed to remind him that he is a survivor.

He smiled lightly, his giant brother still took care of him. From cleaning all those cuts, icing his bruises, empowering him with encouraging words after dad’s verbal abuse, pushing him to continue his education on early childhood and most importantly getting him to understand that his life was important hence he needed to leave the hellhole they grew up in.

He was always loyal to his dad despite the abuse and leaving him was one of the hardest decisions he had to ever make.

But now that he looks at it, it was all worth it.

He swallowed and groaned at how parched his throat was. He had probably lost most of the water in his body through his profuse sweating, crying and probable throaty moans and groans seeing as his voice felt hoarse.

He grumbled, getting onto his lazy feet. He trudged his way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it up with water from the tap. He took a sip as he stared out the kitchen sink window. His eyes landing on his precious Impala that was parked in the drive way. The only gift his father ever provided him for his 16th birthday.

He shook his head, throwing his head back, muttering to himself, “I can’t let him control my life anymore. I got out. I’m a survivor. Take control of your life Dean”.

He sighed placing his empty glass on the rack before thumbing at his eyes, feeling wide awake now. He approached the dining area, seeing the wall clock read _4am._  Well he definitely wasn’t going to get anymore sleep this morning, that’s for sure.

His eyes landed on the swarm of colored papers, glittered sticker stars, varieties of colored pens littered on the dining table. Upon approach his eyes caught sight of a unevenly drawn Bee. He knew who the drawing belonged to and a glance at the top right hand corner of the A4 paper confirmed his thoughts.

It was adorable how the kid still wrote his letter ‘ _c_ ’ in the complete mirrored version.

He smiled when he thought of why Jack decided to draw a Bee.

_“So Jack is there a reason you decided to draw an awesome Bee?”_

_The little one nodded excitedly, eyes bright, squealing, “Yeah because my papa loves Bee’s and says they are very important for the balance of life”._

He chuckled as he studied the drawing in his hand. It was then that he noticed that there was drawings at the back of the paper due to the dent marks he could see.

 He flipped the paper over to see 3 tiny stick figures in the center of the paper. One in blue, one in green and one little one standing in the middle in purple while holding hands with the other two figures.

His heart jumped and swell as he read the names above the stick figures written in the same colors of the figures. Above the blue was written _Mr. D,_ above the little purple figure was _‘Jack’_ with the ‘c’ mirrored, and above the green was _‘Papa’_.

He could only look on in wonder as he tried to understand what this meant.

Deep down, he already knew.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me with your comments and kudos. It's the only way to know what you think of the fic :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness in chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**Dean**

  
Only once a month this day happened- as permitted by the school. Today the kids got to go learn something outside of their classroom.

  
Originally, this idea of outdoor learning was formulated by Dean. He believed that a small field trip every once a month to visit any of Sioux Falls finest inspirational places will be in it’s own self educational and is bound to teach the kids important lessons in life.

  
He was ecstatic when the school board reviewed his idea and gave it a thumbs up. Then next followed parental consent- to say the parents were enthusiastic was an understatement.

  
All in all, parents were intrigued, the kids were excited and they were off to their first ever outdoor field trip.

  
**

  
**Sioux Falls Animal Shelter**

  
The kids all squealed in absolute delight when they saw their destination up ahead. However, Jack took the cake as he was the loudest of them all.

  
“Mr. Dean you’re going to meet all my friends!”

  
Dean gathered the kids outside the entrance to the shelter. He chuckled, “Yes Jack. I think we all are”. He addressed the five year olds, “Now can anybody tell me what the rules are for today before we head in?”

  
Tina squealed, “Listen to Mr. Dean!”

  
“Bravo Tina!” Dean clapped. “What else?!”

  
Camden jumped up and down, “And to listen to the shelter people!”

  
“And if we wants to go to the restrooms than we has to tells you!” Simon throws in.

  
Dean begins to notice the kids constructing their own ideas for rules which was great in it’s own way seeing as he never really came up with the last two ones. _Responsibility_.

  
But he did have one more important thing he had stressed. He acknowledged, “That’s real great! I am proud of you for remembering your rules!” He asked with a raised brow, “Now can anyone tell me what lesson we are here to learn today?”

  
Jack was jumping up and down with his right hand up, “Pick me! Pick me!” Dean wanted to snort when he saw that only Jack had his hand up- the kid too excited to know he was the only one with his hand up.

  
He settled for a chuckle, “Yes Jack?”

  
The little one happily stated, “Our lessons we learn today is love, respect and kindness!”

  
Dean wanted to high five the boy but controlled his urge. He smiled at the blue and bright eyed child, “Very good Jack! Splendid!” He raised a finger, “And what happens when anyone breaks any rules today?”

  
“We loses a star off our names on the _awesome board_ in school!” Billy says in an overdramatic manner.

  
Dean gasps, “Uh-oh and what happens then?”

  
Linda adds in a bug eyed expression, “We won’t win a prize in the ends of the week!”

  
In their classroom, Dean had set up a little whiteboard with each of the 20 kids names. It was named the ‘ _awesome board’_ whereby the children were given a star for individual achievements, good behaviour, creativity of any sort and task completion. Whoever won a star got to pick the color sticky star they wanted and place it on the board beside their names. It filled the kids with happiness and pride to achieve something. Well don’t get him wrong- all kids _no matter what_ was important to him and he always rewarded them equally in the end of the day.

Kids who had the most stars by the end of the week received a prize or gift from him- something all the kids looked forward too.

  
Any rule breaking, they lose stars.

  
“Very good!” He beamed before ushering the kids into the shelter.

  
**

  
“Shyna! Nick!” Jack squealed and jumped into the middle aged, blonde ladies arms.

  
Shyna bounced him on her hip, “And how are you little Jack?!”

  
“I good!”

  
She put the little one down, high fiving Jack, “Awesome!” She then headed towards her husband, Nick and he, hand stretched out, “Hello I'm Shyna Hill. Nick’s wife and animal rescuer. Thank you for coming by!”

  
Dean beamed toothily, shaking Shayna’s outstretched hand, “Thank you for having us here Mrs. Hill".

  
Shyna smiled, “Please call me Shyna".

  
“Shyna”, Dean nodded.

  
The blonde clapped her hands together, voice an enthusiastic childlike as she addressed the awestruck kids, “So who’s ready to meet some of our shelter pups, kittens, dogs and cats".

  
Nick added, “We even have a pet tortoise who loves to waddle around and three little black and white gineapigs!”

  
Jack including the whole little class squealed, jumping in excitement, “Me! Me! Me!”

  
“Yay! But before that we get to meet the team of animal doctors that save our beautiful animals! Isn’t that awesome?!”

  
Dean was already enjoying the hype the kids were in and he knew that today was already going to be one of the best days ever.

He was just about to walk on with the kids when the doors to the entrance opened and in walked the heart stopping sight of Mr. Blue eyes, clad in nice dark Jean’s, black t-shirt hugging his upper torso well, with his black shades still on and there cradled in his arm was an orange tabby kitten.

  
Castiel looked bad ass....and hot.

  
He cleared his throat, “Hey Mr. Novak".

  
Castiel stopped in his tracks, pulling out his shades, revealing those cerulean blues and looking a little shocked, “Dean?” He got over his initial shock, eyes darting behind Dean, “Don’t tell me this is the surprise destination?”

  
“Yeah! Thought I'd surprise the kids by bringing them to the animal shelter”, he rocked back and forth on the heels of his shoes, hands in Jean pockets. He pulled out a hand, gesturing, “Are you volunteering today?”

  
“No”. He pulled the kitten to his chest a little tighter, rubbing the head, “Just bringing Ms. Bee for her vet check-up today”.

  
He smiled lightly at the tender way that Castiel was doting on the kitten. He licked his lips, thumbing behind him,  “Um so I better go and join the kids or they may start to wonder where I am".

  
Castiel smiled lightly at him, eyes holding his, “Ok Mr. Winchester. I’ll probably pop in later before I leave".

  
Dean smiled, “You do that Mr. Novak". He turned and headed towards the direction the kids disappeared. However, four steps in Castiel called.  
“Hey Mr. Winchester?”

  
He turned to meet Castiel’s amazing gaze, “Yes Mr. Novak". His tone soft.

  
“My son is having a muffin, pie and lemonade sale this Saturday outside our home. He wants to collect money from his sales and donate it to the animal shelter. He has been doing so since he was three years old and many people from around Sioux falls flock down to support his little cause". The blue eyed beauty shrugged, “Maybe you can stop by and try out my sons delicious blueberry muffins, apple pie or lemonade?”

  
Dean just fell harder. This man before him was a beautiful soul raising another amazing human being. Parents supporting their kids no matter what always appealed to him.

He tried to will down the fluttering of his heart, “I will definitely pop by with my brother and his boyfriend. I look forward to all those delicious pastries and thirst quenching lemonade”. He added, “See you and Jack there Mr. Novak”.

  
Castiel’s gorgeous smile couldn’t be more brighter, wiping off a few years from the mans face, “See you there Dean".

  
And just like that, Dean’s day was looking up.

  
The drumbeat of his heart was sweet music to him.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos so I know you're enjoying the fic :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late one....hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Castiel**

Castiel startled when his little one squealed and took off running down the footpath.

  
His concern for his son had him following after but only a few steps in, he stopped and realized why his son was over ecstatic.

  
“Mr. Dean! You came!”

  
He was surely mesmerized by the way Dean caught his son and doing a 360 turn with the child squealing in the air. The man then heaved his son to sit comfortably on his hip, smiling toothily, “I wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to sample out your muffins, pie and lemonade kiddo!”

  
His eyes couldn’t help but rake over Dean’s form. The man was in full out casual in his very nice dark blue denim jeans and v neck black tee- bonus was the aviator glasses the man now slipped off and hooked to the v his shirt. Dean was the perfect example of a Greek God.

  
Honestly, he could stare at Dean all day but the interaction of his son with his teacher all but drew his attention. He listened as his son excitedly rambled, “You’re going to love them Mr. Dean! Ask me why?”

  
He couldn’t help but chuckle fondly just like Dean had.

  
Dean bounced the little one on his hips, “Why buddy?”

  
“Because my papa says my muffins and pies are the best he ever tasted!” Jack wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck looking so comfortable in Dean’s arms.

  
_No one can ever love you Castiel! You deserve to be alone!_

  
His heart squeezed whenever the tormenting voice of his ex taunted him. Always filling him with self doubt and misery just when he felt happy and hopeful. And to this day, his ex's words still altered his every step in life.

  
He stared blankly at the ground and could hear Dean faintly telling his son, “So time to say hi to papa".

Even that didn’t stir him from his disheartening thoughts.

  
But then the only person who gave him hope and the courage to push on, ran to him and wrapped arms around his mid waist while staring up at him, smiling brightly, “Papa! Mr. Dean is here!”

  
He shook his head, snapping out of his depressing thoughts and returning his sons smile. He ran his fingers through his sons brown locks and looked up to meet Dean’s green eyes. He couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat and that confused him the same as made him happy. He managed to smile at Dean, “Hey Mr. Winchester. I’m so glad you made it".

  
Dean smiled a charming smile, “I’m honored to be able to support Jack’s amazing cause".

  
His heart was doing a lot of mushy things today. At the same time he felt super excited to help his son fulfill his wishes. He heaved his baby into his arms, laying a peck on his sons lips, “He certainly is an inspiration to many including myself". He felt so proud to have been blessed with a son like Jack.

  
Jack just giggled so innocently.

  
Castiel and Dean both laughed lightly at the little ones contagious happiness. After a few seconds, Jack squirmed, “Papa put me down! I needs to show Mr. Dean what I’m selling so he can buys it!”

  
Castiel blew a raspberry onto his sons cheek making the little one throw his head back and laugh, “Papa it tickles!”

  
He chuckled and placed his baby on the ground. “Go on love".

  
Jack ran over to Dean, grabbing the man by the hand and pulling Dean towards his little booth, “Come on Mr. Dean! You gets to have the biggest piece because you’re the first!”

  
Dean could only laugh and follow.

  
It was a nice sight to behold.

**

  
There were already many people queuing up and now Dean had settled for landing Jack and he a hand in sales today (after sampling whatever Jack had dished him).

  
Well Jack had practically shoved two custom made black and blue caps reading ‘ _Help Jack help animals'_ on the front. Dean laughed when he saw the ‘ _c_ ' written the mirror image of the letter.

The same way Jack always wrote his ' _c'._

  
Castiel couldn’t help but notice and snort, saying, “Jack wrote what he wanted to be written on the cap on a piece of paper when we visited the design company. He and the designer actually had a spin off about the letter ‘c' but my son was kind of persistent and wouldn’t budge demanding he print the way he had written”.

  
Dean smiled warmly and looked at Jack with this unmistakable warmth and fondness that had Castiels heart thudding with excitement. The man getting even more attractive and winning his heart over just by the way he glanced at his son.

  
Jack was everything to him.

  
The man replied without taking his eyes off Jack (who was busy chatting away and serving customers), “He is a truly remarkable kid and he will do great things".

  
“I agree Mr. Winchester".

    
Dean met his eyes, “You’re a great parent Mr. Novak”.

  
His heart fluttered, light blush spreading up his cheeks and tears threatening to cloud his vision at such a compliment. He tried to cover up his reaction by shrugging, “I’m no different from any other parent Mr. Winchester. Nothing new, nor special".

  
He swallowed and thumbed towards his son, “We should probably head over and land a helping hand”. He was already turning, refusing to meet Dean’s probable creeped out look. “The crowds building".

  
But before he could walk on further, a strong hand clasped his wrist _oh so tenderly_. He sucked in a gasp at the warm sensation that travelled up his arm, eyes meeting Dean’s genuine green eyes, “You are special to that little boy Castiel. And my God, you have no idea how amazing you are. How inspirational you are".

  
Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip, breaking Dean’s intense gaze, eyes flicking down to his wrist that was now being thumbed by Dean, almost whispering, “You think so?”

  
“I know so", Dean replies.

  
Castiel smiles and meet Dean’s eyes, “Thank you Dean".

  
“No need for thanks Cas. It’s the truth".

  
Both seemed to ignore the fact that they had shifted to first name basis or nicknames.

  
“Papa! Mr. Dean! Need you here now! This ginormous guy with the pretty hair and the short one with a lollipop wants an order!”

  
Dean smiled at Castiel before he glanced in Jack’s direction only to burst out into a full bellied laugh.

  
Castiel glanced towards his sons direction to indeed find a really tall man with shoulder length hair and a short blonde man with a lollipop lodged in his mouth.

Both were frozen still, looking slightly flabbergasted at his little one who didn't seem to pay them any heed.

  
Dean tugged lightly on his wrist, making him look back at the man, “Hey I want you to meet my brother and his boyfriend”.

  
He nodded and smiled, “Ok Dean".

  
“PAPA! MR. DEAN!"

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please. Let's me know how you feel about this chapter :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Jack POV....
> 
> Get ready for a little humor :)

**Jack**

  
Wow. It’s so soft and smooth.

  
He combs his fingers through Sammy's long hair, “It feels so nice".

  
Sammy chuckles, “Well thank you little Jack".

  
All his cupcakes, pie and lemonade has been sold and now it was the evening and they are all having lemonade in his back yard. He was sitting on Sammy's lap while papa, Gabe and Dean were talking and laughing.

  
He likes Sammy. He tilts his head to the side, furrowing his brow, “How you makes your hair so pretty?”

  
“Well I use a shampoo to wash my hair in".

  
His eyes light up, “Wow! You mean like my kiddie apple shampoo papa uses on my hair?” He pulls at his own hair, “Here feels it! Its soft!” He makes a grab for Sammy's hand to place on his head.

  
Sammy runs his fingers through his hair, mouth dropping open, “Wow! It feels softer than mine Jack!”

  
His eyes bug out, “That means you should use my shampoo too!” He turns to Gabe who is already smiling at them, “Gabe you need to get Sammy a real good shampoo like mine so his hair goes soft like mine".

  
Gabe smiles, “Will do munchkin".

  
He waves at Mr. Dean who is also smiling with heart eyes at him. “Hi Mr. Dean".

  
“Hi Jack. Having fun with Sammy?”

  
“Mhmm!” He nods. “We talking about shampoo's!”

  
Dean chuckled, “Sammy loves talking about Shampoo's”.

  
“And putting the bad guys in jail", Sammy adds poking his tongue at Mr. Dean.

  
_Wow_. He says, “Does that means you’re a popo?”

  
Sammy furrows his brows, “What’s a popo?”

  
“A popo is a police officer! A police officer catches and locks up the bad guys!”

  
Sammy nodded his head in understanding, “Riiiight" Sammy then says, “Well I do send the bad guys to jail too but I'm not a police officer”.

  
“Then what are you?” He looks on in interest.

  
“Well I am a lawyer”.

  
“What’s a lowler?” He shoots his papa a confused look, “Papa what’s a lowler?”

  
His papa corrects, “A law-yer".

  
“Law-yer". He tests on his tongue, “Lawyer!”

  
His papa nods, “Sam is a lawyer that tells this important man called a judge how bad a guilty person is. The judge then puts the bad person in jail because he/she did something wrong".

  
He processes the information. He smiles up at Sammy, tapping his hand on Sammy's heart, “You a good guy Sammy. You take care of the bad guys".

  
Uncle Sammy looks very happy, his smile is so wide, “Well thank you little Jack".

  
He then figures something out, “I wants to be like you too but I want to help animals who have no homes and are hurt by bad people. Bad people hurts them and that’s why they skinny and hungry and have cuts". He then admits, “I will send the bad guys to you Sammy and you tell the judge that they being a meanie to animals and the judge can put them in jail".

  
Sammy chuckled and nodded, “You got it bud".

  
He claps, “Yay!” He then lets uncle Sammy have a sip of his lemonade before asking, “Does that mean you have to eat your vegetables Sammy?”

  
Sammy looked confused at first before he nodded, “Yeah. Well we have to eat our vegetables so we can be strong and put away the bad guys".

  
_Wow. Sammy must be eating all his vegetables_. “Is that why you’re ginormous!?”

  
Sammy laughed, throwing his head back, “Yes buddy. One of the many reasons, I guess".

  
He furrows his brow, tapping his finger to his lips. He tilts his head when something comes to mind, looking up at Sammy, “Is that why Gabe is short? Because he doesn’t eat his vegetables". He turns to a slack jawed Gabe, “You not eating your broccoli Gabe!”

  
Mr. Dean could only throw his head back and bark out in laughter.

  
“Sonny I think it’s time for a bath then you can help me make dinner for everyone yeah?” His papa walks over to him, arms outstretched.

  
“Mhmm!” He replied excitedly, climbing into papa's arms, “Can we add broccoli in our dinner papa? For Gabe".

  
He giggled when he saw that Mr. Dean had cracked up once again while Sammy looked like he was trying to hold his breath. Meanwhile, uncle Gabe was saying, “Yeah, yeah Dean! Laugh it up buddy!”

  
What was so funny?

  
Then papa asks, “Can you please all stay for dinner?” He sees the way papa looks at Mr. Dean with heart eyes.

  
_Hmm. Why is Mr. Dean turning red?_ He comments, “Mr. Dean you’re turning red like a tomato!”

  
It was Gabe’s turn to laugh while Sammy once again held his breath. He shook his head, “Sammy you need to let the air out or you will blow up like that puffer fish in Shark Tale".

  
Oh and that was it. Sammy couldn’t hold it in bursting into a fit of laughter. He giggled because Sammy’s laugh was nice. He was happy everyone was happy.

  
He asked, “Mr. Dean will you , Sammy and Gabe stay for dinner?”

  
Mr. Dean looked to Sammy and Gabe who nodded with big smiles. Mr. Dean replied, “Of course we will Jack. Come get me when papa starts making dinner as I want to help out".

  
“Oh that’s no trouble Dean. You are our guests!” His papa added.

  
“No Cas. I'd like to", Mr. Dean looks straight at my papa with softness.

  
His papa nodded with a tiny blush on his cheeks. _Hmm. Interesting._

  
He was starting to feel hot and itchy, “Papa let’s go take a bath! I’m itchy!”

  
His papa chuckled and kissed his cheek, “Ok baby" And started carrying him into the house. “Can I wear my penguin suit to dinner papa?”

  
His papa chuckled, “Its called a tux sonny" Then papa shook his head, “And no you cannot wear that to dinner today sweetheart. Those are for really big occasions like a birthday party or weddings".

  
He looked on in surprise, “Ohhhh!.....so I going to wear it to your wedding one day papa!”

  
Papa looked at him with so much love and he could feels his papa's heart beating so fast. His papa kissed his forehead, “Sounds like a plan bubs".

  
He smiled and turned to see Mr. Dean still looking at them from a distance. He rested his chin on papa's shoulder waving at Mr. Dean.

  
Mr. Dean just waved back at him with a soft smile.

  
He liked Mr. Dean a lot because he made papa happy.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me your comments and kudos as it helps tell me how you feel about this fic :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe POV
> 
> Oh Jack.....so sweet...

**Gabriel**

Oh Deano liked Castiel.

Mhmm! So evident.

Dean-o was also fond of adorable Jack- more so, like a father would his son.

He picked this up earlier when they had their sit down in the back yard, but was surer now due to the way Dean interacted and communicated around Castiel and Jack while making dinner.

He and Sam were given coffee and told to relax. So here they were both seated by the kitchen counter sipping on some Java. He smiled at the way Dean seemed to drift close to Castiel. He leaned into Sam, “Hon, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

Sam let out a light laugh, “Uh-huh. Definitely.”

“So what’s the verdict?” He asked to see if Sam was on the same page as he.

Without hesitation, “Dean likes Castiel”. His lover then stated, “Now that I think of it, we first met Castiel and his son at an ice-cream shop. I could see Dean very interested from that day and since fate wanted to be so kind, had made their paths cross once more in school”.

He was actually happy that Dean was happy. He had heard the stories of Sam’s troubled childhood and how Dean had suffered the most in the hands of their father. Seeing Dean so relaxed and happy was thrilling in its own way. He smiled, “I am happy for your brother, Sam. He deserves every ounce of happiness that comes his way”.

From the side, he could see tears grace his lover’s eyes as he watched Dean with brotherly fondness, “Yes he does, love”.

So he wrapped an arm around his lover’s shoulder, hugging him close, “Everything eventually falls into place, Sam”.

He continued to watch the interactions before him with contentment.

Then little Jack had to demand to be carried by Dean- his heart completely melting at the interaction that followed.

* * *

 

**Dean**

He balanced Jack on one hip while he proceeded to toss the salad. Every once in a while his eyes would drift to Castiel only to meet the cerulean blues staring back. He smiled at the blue eyed beauty, “Everything ok?”

Castiel nodded, coming to stand beside him, crowding into Jack and him. It felt so comfortable and safe. The angel ran a palm down his sons hair while at the same time rubbing a soothing hand up his bicep, “Yeah all is good, Dean”.

Jack decided to wrap an arm behind his papa’s neck, pulling them closer. The little one enjoying being snuggled between Castiel and him. The little one giggled, “I like this!”

Dean’s heart pounded through every word of the little one. He asked quietly, “Like what, Kiddo?”

“You and my papa together!” Jack answered.

Castiel cleared his throat. A blush turning his cheeks even more red, “Um baby- we um-“.

He could see the slight fear or shyness in Castiel’s eyes. He hoped his gut was right and that he hadn’t been misreading any signals today. He interrupted, adding softly, “I like it too, Kiddo”. He made sure his eyes met Castiel’s curious ones. “Do you like this, Castiel?” He knew Castiel knew what THIS meant.

He was starting to regret opening his big mouth when Castiel didn’t respond for a good ten seconds and was about to apologize but then the blue eyed beauty released a wonderful smile (all straight white teeth involved). The man said, “I really like this a lot too”. He felt an arm slip around his mid back.

He thought butterflies in the tummy was just an over-exaggerated metaphor but he definitely had a change of mind when he practically was going through that feeling now. He couldn’t take his eyes off Cas when he uttered, “Since we like this a lot, what shall we do?” Again, he hoped that he wasn’t overstepping boundaries.

“Yeah what we going to do, papa?” Jack jumped in, equally interested.

Castiel chuckled, shy eyes meeting his, “Well I was thinking that we all go out for dinner sometime?”

Dean smiled, heart stirring, “Of course. I think this Saturday would be a good time right?” He quickly added, “Um, unless you have something else to do of course?”

Jack answered before Castiel, “Nope! We have nothing to do this Saturday! We can go eat dinner together like a family!”

Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip, ears going red. The blue eyed angel then shrugged, timid eyes meeting his, “Um this Saturday is good. Um 7pm”.

“Of course Mr. Dean is ok with 7pm papa!” Jack once again interrupted.

“Baby, let Dean speak for himself please”. Castiel addressed his son calmly.

He couldn’t help the goofy smile he put on for the little blue eyed boy that looked at him like _‘So tell my papa 7pm is fine’_ look. He chuckled and ruffled the little ones hair, “Of course Jack is right. 7pm is fine”.

“Told ya papa!” Jack squeaked.

He met Castiel’s fond expression. He could see that there was a lot radiating from within the depths of those blue eyes. It carried a story. Oh well, they both did carry something right- he was sure. He licked his lips, “I’ll pick both of you up at 7pm then?”

Castiel nodded, “Yeah we’d like that, Dean”.

They couldn’t help but stare longingly at the other. He swore he could feel a deep connection forming. Something about Castiel felt right. This felt amazing and it jolted him to even better feelings he thought he could never feel; joy, excitement…love?

Jack brought them out of their staring contest. The little one asking his papa, “So papa, does that mean I can wear my penguin suit for our dinner on Saturday!?”

Dean asked a little confused, “Penguin suit?”

Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes. He smiled at his baby, “It’s called a TUX sweetheart. And yes you may wear it this Saturday”.

The kid squealed in victory, baby teeth smile out in full swing as he clapped. “Yay! I’m going to look so dashing!”

Dean just chuckled on. This kid was something else.

Jack once again pulled them tighter together, ears ringing as the little one uttered excitedly, “So when we eating? I’m starving and Gabe needs his Broccoli!”

He couldn’t help but throw his head back in laughter the moment he heard Gabe begin to cough- probably hearing what the kid said and choking on his coffee.

He bounced the little one on his hips, meeting Castiel’s equally relaxed look, “So dinner time Cas?”

Castiel nodded, releasing a wink that had the damn butterflies fluttering even harder in his tummy. The gravelly voice of the blue eyed angel replying, “Let’s have dinner, Mr. Winchester”.

The way Castiel said ‘ _Mr. Winchester_ ’ was enough to make him shiver in a very pleasant way.

Oh hot damn!

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment and/or kudos :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back to writing this cute fic! Thank you all for your patience and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dean, Cas and Jack's dinner date had arrived way sooner than expected. Time was definitely impatient when it came to them- not that anyone was complaining.

  
The restaurant chosen for the date was well furnished and quite classy with its antique looking interior- which includes varnished wood, yellow lights encased in creative glassware, French window’s and round tables with flower like embroidery linen table cloths and a triple candle stand sitting on the table.

  
The waiters were very neatly suited in tux with white hand gloves and hair combed neatly back. Jack's eyes couldn’t help but travel the waiters outfit, pulling the lapels of his jacket together, “Wow! You guys love penguin suits too!”

  
Castiel tugged his son's jacket, “Jack please take your seat. Standing on a chair and talking is not very polite".

  
Jack nodded and took his seat, “Sorry papa!” The kid looked up at the smiling waiter, “Sorry Mr. Penguin man".

  
Dean chose to stifle his laugh. Jack is an absolute angel who took his manners everywhere. It was an admirable quality in a child Jack's age and a definite job well done by Castiel. He let out a chuckle when Jack's face became serious while he studied the menu with squinted eyes. He could see the waiter and Cas, both fighting the laughter that wanted to tear out of them.

  
The waiter played along, “What can I get you young sir?”

  
Jack giggled and blushed oh so adorably. The little one was probably over- excited about the attention he was getting. The little one smiled up at the waiter, blue puppy eyes out in full swing, “Can I has a burger with extra cheese and beef patties- no onions and no pickles and your biggest strawberry milkshake please!”

  
The waiter smirked, “You sure you don’t want water instead of milkshakes?”

  
Jack's jaw dropped. It was clear that the kid was offended- in a hilarious looking way, squeaking out, “Excuse me Mr. But I'm on a date! I need milkshakes!”

  
“Very well young sir”. The waiter than asked for Dean and Cas orders of food and beverage before heading towards the kitchens.

  
“Dean this place is amazing. Even I didn’t know it existed", Castiel said.

  
“Oh well. It was kinda Jack’s idea".

  
“What?” Castiel looked apologetic, “I hope it wasn’t too expensive?”

  
“It really isn’t Cas”. He rested a hand on Cas, “Please don’t be concerned".

  
Castiel threaded their fingers together, feeling warmth travel up their arms due to the connection. The blue eyed beauty tilted his head in curiosity, “How in the ever loving did you and Jack get time to pick a place?”

  
“In school!” Jack interrupted. “When we weren’t learning ABC's and 123’s".

  
“Yup! And when we weren’t rescuing princesses and fighting dragons", Dean added while the kid nodded with a big smile.

  
“Time management and proper planning!” Jack squeaked.

  
“That's right bud!” Dean high- fives the kid.

  
Cas smiled, “Well that’s very admirable and responsible of you and Dean".

  
“Yeah. Yeah”. Jack pouted, “Unfortunately, I couldn’t get my date to come".

  
Cas raised a brow at Dean, “I’m sorry….date?”

  
“Yup!” Jack shrugged.

  
Dean clarified, “He asked little Simon if he wanted to join us for a milkshake tonight".

  
“Oh and what did Simon say, baby?” Castiel brushed a strand of his sons hair to the side.

  
Jack folded his arms along his chest, “Well he says it’s in the nights so he can’t come”.

  
Cas smiled softly at his son, “Well sweetheart, don’t feel bad. Simon is right, he needs to be home with his mom and dad at night".

  
Jack sat up, “But I really like him papa! We share lunch with each other and he has beautiful light brown eyes!”

  
Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip, aiming Dean a ‘SOS' look. Dean nodded and uttered, “Hey bud. I got a plan”.

  
“Uh-huh? What’s the plan?”

  
“How about on one of our outdoor activity days, I take all of you to a nice little restaurant and everyone can order milkshakes. You and Simon can have strawberry milkshakes then. How about that, hmm?” Dean asked. He really didn’t like to exclude any child in his class when it came to special treatment so the next best thing was to get everyone on board. It also saddened him when Jack was a little upset- so here they are.

  
“Really!?” Jack stood up on his high chair with bright eyes.

  
“Yes sweetheart. Really", he nodded.

  
“I think Simon would love that!” Jack clapped excitedly.

  
“Ok take your seat sweatheart", Castiel addressed his son.

  
The blue eyed beauty looked at Dean with so much fondness and gratefulness. Castiel squeezed his hand, “Thank you Dean".

  
Dean replied, “Anytime Cas".

  
“Should I wear my penguin suit on that day papa?”

  
Castiel sighed, “No sweetie”.

  
“Awww!” Jack pouted.

  
“But don’t worry love. I’m sure you will get to put it on someday when Simon is around".

  
Jack hummed, “Maybe on our wedding".

  
Cas and Dean shot each other a look where they were both in between laughter and curiosity. Oh the innocence of children.

  
Just then the waiter arrived with their orders and Jack was all but forgetting about their previous conversations as he hawked eyed the burger and milkshake blurting out, “This is the best date ever!”

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as they help inspire me to keep writing :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the date...Jack is ever so adorable😍😍😍...will there be a first kiss?🤔

Jack was conked out. The kid had eaten way too much for his little tummy to handle, had to excuse himself to go visit the toilet twice (with Castiel accompanying him), had come back and proceeded to pick the remaining fries off his plate whereby he ended up dropping ketchup onto his suit jacket. _Oh boy did he whine about that!_ The kid stopped when his papa said that they could get his jacket washed.

  
Soon the little ones head was on the table, knocked out. _When did that happen?_ Dean had wrapped up the evening and had offered to carry the little tyke. The kid slept the whole way in his booster seat Castiel had installed in ‘ _Baby_ ' for this dating trip. The Impala's loud engine did not even stir the kid all the way to Cas' home.

  
He carried Jack, while Castiel unlocked the front door. The man pushed the door open and ushered Dean inside. “Follow me Dean. His room is this way".

  
They made their way up the stairs and to the second bedroom to the left of the hallway. On the door was the name **Jack** with each letter in the colors Blue, Green, Purple and Yellow. As soon as he followed Castiel into the room, the smell of vanilla filled his nostrils. His heart melted when the lights were turned on to reveal an animal themed room- with different drawings of monkeys, dogs, cats, platypus, seals, elephants, giraffes, hippos and cows on the blue walls. The ceilings were littered with glow in the dark stars and moons. His eyes landed on the singles kiddie bed that had black and white Jersey cow covers and pillows.

  
He watched Castiel pull back the covers, “Lay him down Dean".

  
He gently laid the kid down, ensuring his head rested properly on the pillow and his body was in the center of the bed. He smiled fondly as the little one sniffled cutely letting out a tiny whine, brows furrowing lightly. He found himself uttering a soothing, “Shh". Which lulled the kid back to a calm sleep before he stepped aside and whispered, “I guess I should leave you to it Cas". _He really didn’t want to go._

  
Castiel shook his head, pleading eyes aimed at Dean, “Please don’t go yet Dean. Maybe, wait in the living room while I get him dressed up in his jammies?”

  
Dean felt his cheeks heat up and his smile widen, “Of course Castiel”. Before he left the room, he couldn’t help but reach down and brush the soft brown hair that had fallen against Jack’s forehead aside. He found himself murmuring, “Good night buddy. Sweet dreams".

  
**

  
**10 minutes later…**

  
“I’m sorry to keep you waiting Dean. Jack loves to fuss, even in sleep, while I’m trying to get his jammies on him".

Castiel came walking into the living room with his jacket and tie removed- blue untucked dress shirt which had the few top buttons undone enough to give Dean a view of perfect tanned skin underneath.

  
_Oh God! Had he died and gone to heaven?_

  
Castiel didn’t catch him staring and proceeded to say, “I could use a coffee. Would you like a cup as well?”

  
_Shit get it together Dean!_

  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he met the blue eyed angel’s curious stare. He replied, “Um- yeah Cas. That sounds great, thanks!” He was sure the angel probably saw his completely flushed out cheeks and neck.

  
Castiel caught the man studying him at the end and boy did that make him feel hot. He had never been looked at like that for quite some time now- with hunger, with heat, with awe. He wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself that he missed being the focus of another mans attentions. He tried to will his beating heart down, answering in a slightly shaky voice, “Um- great! You take a seat and I’ll be right back?”.

There was that pleading look again.

Dean guessed that Castiel may be insecure about something. Maybe a past experience but right now he wasn’t going to pry or talk about it. He quickly reassured the blue eyed beauty, “I’ll wait right here Cas”.

It was like a weight was lifted off his chest. He found himself calming instantly as he thought of the fact that Dean wasn’t going to leave him like Jack's dad did. He put on a smile, “Ok Dean". With that he was heading towards the kitchen as fast as his feet could take him.

  
**

  
They were seated on the sofa. Both on opposite sides so they could face each other and chat.

Somehow, the conversation was about how Jack had practically won the staff in the restaurant over with his cuteness, politeness and penguin suit talk.

  
Dean chuckled, “He's been given a voucher for free burgers for a week Cas. The kid has charisma and charm". Again he was fascinated by the way Castiel had raised his son. He found himself asking, “How do you do it Cas?”

  
Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion, “What do you mean Dean?”

  
“How did you manage to raise such an amazing kid?” He loved all kids and felt that they were unique in their own ways but Jack…Jack was well articulated and ambitious for his tender age.

  
Castiel could feel nothing else but pride for his son. Through the hardships- which he never allowed his son to even catch a glimpse of- he didn’t know how he did it. It was like Jack had come into his life full of wisdom and ambition. His son was always eager and determined from the moment he was born. At times Castiel was lost and overwhelmed but he would make sure he tried to find a way. He and Jack would try to find a way. He looked Dean in the eye and answered, “Honestly Dean. All I can say is through trail and error".

  
Dean didn’t know what to make of that. He had noticed how Castiel had drifted off into his headspace and at one point even saw the blue eyed beauty's smile drop a little. Those eyes carried so much, held so much. Again he didn’t want to pry so he acknowledged, “Well you raised one hell of a great kid Cas. You’re amazing you know that". He may have said the latter sentence with tenderness and passion.

  
Castiel blushed lightly as Dean looked at him with doe longing eyes. He bit his bottom lip, “Thank you Dean". His heart skipped a beat when he saw Dean’s eyes drop down to his lips. He found himself unconsciously licking his bottom lip.

  
Dean was completely mesmerized by those beautiful lips and shy display. He brought his eyes up to meet curious, pleading blue eyes. There it was again- like Castiel was begging him not to run. _So he wasn’t going to run._ He uttered in a slightly husky tone, “May I kiss you Castiel Novak?”

  
Castiel's heart thrummed. He could feel tears fill his eyes. This was so surreal. He found himself replying in a wavering voice, “Y-Yes D-Dean. Pl-Please kiss m-me".

  
Dean did not disappoint. He made his way to the still seated man, crouching down before him. His eyes never left those teary blue ones as he cupped the mans cheek. He felt the words come out of his mouth before he could stop it, saying, “I got you Cas. I promise".

  
The moment Dean’s warm lips met his in a tender soft caress, was the moment Castiel knew he was cherished.

  
Someone cared for he and Jack.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' insecurities flare up during he and Dean's date. Dean makes him a promise.

The next time Dean and Cas went out on a dinner date, it was without Jack. They missed the tyke but felt it was important they have a date where they could converse freely without little ears listening in. Gabe and Sam had opted to babysit Jack, which Castiel and Dean were immensely grateful for.

Here they sat in a beautiful restaurant overlooking a nearby pond. This time it was Cas who chose the venue and to say Dean was blown away was an understatement. Anyway, Castiel used to come here with a few of his friends before he had Jack and hadn’t been back for a long time now. The food was heavenly and the service was terrific.

Castiel and Dean cut into their steaks, enjoying the juicy tenderness. They were soon digging into their deserts enjoying the exquisite rich taste of dark chocolate cake with an added side of wine to wash the goodness down.

Dean sat back, tummy nicely stuffed, “My God Cas that was amazing. I don’t think I’ll eat for another week”.

Castiel chuckled, “Yeah I always end up leaving this restaurant with exactly the same thought”. He took another tiny bite of cake, studying Dean’s completely relaxed and happy look. “I’m glad you enjoyed the date Dean”.

The green eyed man’s eyes met Cas, a smile gracing his lips, “Well I have you to thank for that”.

A waitress stopped by, “Can I get you more wine?”

Castiel looked to Dean for an answer and the man just shrugged and offered his glass, “Sure. One more would be amazing”. Once the waitress topped up their glasses, she went on her way.

Castiel was able to glance at the beautiful starry skies from where he sat, “Those stars are beautiful”.

“Just like you”. Dean added with a lopsided grin.

The blue eyed man could feel a blush stain his cheeks and travel up to the tip of his ears. He threaded his fingers with Dean’s atop the table. The question he had been dying to ask, now on the tip of his tongue. He glanced at their entwined fingers, loving the warmth that travelled up his arm, just by contact from Dean. He gnawed at his bottom lip, meeting Dean’s curious eyes, “Dean, can I ask you something?”

Dean thumbed the back of Cas knuckles, “Yeah sure Cas. Anything”. _Because yes Dean was ready to reveal everything about himself, even his past, if the man asked- he was that serious about this budding thing between him and Cas._

“What do we call this thing between us?”

 _Well that certainly was a big question in Dean’s books._ He answered the most honest way that he could, “Cas I believe that is for both of us to come to a conclusion with but if you’re asking from my own individual input then I’d like to call us…boyfriends”. _Christ he wished he didn’t cross any boundaries or scare Cas off._

Dean was waiting for some kind of disapproval but it never came, instead, Castiel smiled wider than he’d ever seen with eyes bright, “I’d like to call us boyfriends too Dean”.

“Great!” Dean’s smiled toothily, feeling his thumping heart begin to calm.

Castiel suddenly felt those negative feelings and thoughts trying to penetrate through his happiness. He felt his happiness begin to drift away as his smile began to disappear. His mind reeling back to him- Jack’s dad. That look of contempt and disgust as he stated, _‘No one would ever truly want you Cas’._

Dean could see something was wrong. One minute Cas is smiling and the next he is in deep contemplation, face turning into fear and sadness. He knew that look, he had experienced it a couple of times when thinking about his dad’s degrading words. He carefully asked, “Cas what’s wrong? Talk to me”.

Cas’ eyes were filled with so much hurt and insecurity. The man had tears in his eyes as he answered, “My ex-boyfriend, Jack’s dad, used to tell me that no one would truly want me. I’m wondering if you would ever truly want me?” He swiped at his tears, “I mean, I do have more than normal baggage any man would expect in a relationship. I have a son too”.

Dean had anger trying to scratch at the surface but not at Cas. _He wished he could meet that asshole who said all those hurtful things to Cas just so he could send him to the moon_. He willed his anger down, pulling out his handkerchief- _because yes he always kept one on him_ , and carefully dabbed at Cas tears.

The blue eyed beauty looked slightly stunned at Dean’s gesture. The man accepted the hanky from Dean and joked in a watery voice, “I thought chivalry was dead”.

Dean shrugged, “It’s a habit”.

“I think it’s a sweet habit”. Castiel smiled before looking down at the handkerchief he was fiddling with in his hands. His nervousness was starting to spring up again. He gasped as a warm hand gently cupped the bottom of his chin, tilting his head up until his eyes met greens.

“Cas. I want you to listen to me real well because what I’m going to say will come directly from my heart. Ok?”

Cas felt his heart thump, trying to hold his emotions at bay as he responded weakly, “Ok Dean”.

Dean brought his hand down to engulf both of Cas hands in his. He made sure he held the beautiful man’s blue eyed gaze, “I know what it feels like to be verbally attacked by someone who’s supposed to care for you. Truth is, that man doesn’t deserve such an amazing person like you nor a sweetheart like Jack. And you being here today, standing strong and raising such an intelligent boy speaks volumes of the incredible person that you are- that you're nothing your ex has said”. He brought Cas hands up to his lips, kissing the man’s knuckles for comfort as he had started to silently let out tears once more. He waited for Cas to calm some before he continued, “And as for me, Cas I knew you had a kid. I knew what I was getting myself into and not a single day goes by that I regret ever taking this path. I thought I’d never find someone whom I’d find a special bond with but I did. It’s not only you Cas, I found that bond with your son too. I can’t imagine another minute of my life without you or Jack in it. I know it’s a lot to take in from someone who you have known for just a few weeks but I’d be damned if I say it ain’t true.” He thumbed at the corner of Cas bottom lip, “I ain’t going nowhere for as long as you’ll have me Cas. You and Jack are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I’m not going to screw it up”.

Castiel’s heart began to thrum as he let Dean’s words calm him. He felt so cherished, so appreciated. A void being filled in his chest. Things started to come to him in a new light and for the first time in a long time, hope filled him. He leaned into Dean’s caress, “You are an amazing man Dean. Jack and I would be lucky and delighted to have you in our lives”.

Dean’s eyes traced those beautiful lips, leaning in and whispering, “May I kiss you?”

Castiel’s eyes shone with mischievousness, “Well you are my boyfriend, so I expect to be showered with kisses whenever you can give them to me”.

“Well that’ll be my favorite hobby from this moment on, baby”.

When their lips met, it held a promise and new beginnings.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas tell Jack that they're boyfriends.
> 
> Jack has alot of questions :)

Jack sat on the sofa eyeing his papa and Mr. Dean curiously. His papa and Mr. Dean were holding hands, sitting next to each other and smiling- nervously at him. Then his papa said, “Jack, Dean and I have something to tell you?”

  
He nodded, swinging his legs back and forth, “Ok".

  
His papa smiled, “Dean and I like each other very much so we have decided to become boyfriends. We wanted to let you know and if you have anything you want to say then please do honey".

  
_Huh?_ Jack tilted his head, “But I thought you already boyfriends?”

  
Castiel and Dean looked a little stunned, both glancing at each other for a few seconds. There was a smile climbing both their lips. Castiel raised an amused brow at his kid, “Aha? And what made you come to this conclusion baby?”

  
“Because you like each other from a long time back and you always looking at each other with lovely dovey eyes and you always smiling at each other", Jack innocently stated. “And you went out on a date! Only boyfriends go out on dates right papa!?”

  
“Well…yeah…but so can father and son or friends baby", Castiel clarified.

  
“So which one are you and Mr. Dean?” Jack added smartly.

  
_Yup the kid was definitely intuitive._

  
“Well we're boyfriends, baby", Castiel stated slowly.

  
Jack smiled brightly, “See! I told ya you were boyfriends! I was right!"

  
Castiel and Dean chuckled. _Yup it’s better to let Jack win this one._

  
Once Jack calmed, Dean asked, “Are you ok with this bud?”

  
“Will you still be my teacher, Mr. Dean?” Jack asked.

  
“Well yes sweetheart. I’ll still be your teacher in class", Dean replied.

  
Jack jumped up and down, clapping excitedly, “Then yeah I’m super!” The little one then ran into Dean and Cas waiting arms, burying his face into their biceps, “I love you both!”

  
Oh how Dean felt tears prickle the corner of his eyes. He spared a glance at Cas to see the man also teary eyed but aiming him a grateful sort of smile. He hugged the little one back, murmuring, “We both love you too, Jack".

  
Jack decided to scramble onto their laps, eyes staring at them, “Does this mean we are a family?”

  
Castiel kissed his son on the forehead, “Yes baby. This means we are a family".

  
Jack squealed excitedly before he asked, “Will you read me bedtime stories Mr. Dean?”

  
“Yeah sweetheart. Whenever you want”.

  
Jack bounced on his tush, “Does that mean you’ll move in with us too!?”

  
Castiel had to tread carefully with this question. He ran a hand through his sons hair, “Baby. It’s too early for Dean to be moving in with us".

  
“But why?” Jack pouted, eyes holding sadness.

  
Castiel aimed panicked eyes at Dean. Dean instantly had Cas back, saying, “Jack, papa and I need to date for some time before we can decide about moving in”.

  
“Why?” Still Jack wouldn’t budge, this time with tears clouding his eyes. “You don’t care about my papa?” oh there was venom behind Jack’s words.

  
Dean heaved the boy up, allowing him to stand on his lap, little sweet wet eyes meeting his, “Of course I care about your papa very much baby.  He is the most beautiful and amazing man I have ever met”.

  
“Then move in!” Jack stated.

  
Castiel knew Jack could be stubborn if he wanted to. His kid knew how to put people off track and it seemed to be working on Dean who was trying to be careful with his next words so as not to upset Jack further. Castiel rubbed a hand up and down his sons back, “How about we come up with a moving in plan, hmm?”

  
Jack furrowed his brows, “Huh?”

  
“Pick a month- from June to December- with which you want Dean to move in?” It was February now so he was laying a time frame as well as allowing his son to come up with his suggestions. Of course at the back of his mind he knew anything could happen in he and Dean’s relationship and that in the end of the day he couldn’t force Dean to move in. But they would cross that bridge when they get to it.

  
Dean reaffirmed, “Yeah pick a month from June to December on when you want me to move in bud?” He aimed a fond looking Cas a small smile. He wanted to let Cas know that he was on board with this plan.

  
Jack seemed to forget his previous demands and instantly perked up, saying, “June! Because it’s closer!”

  
Castiel and Dean both chuckled. Dean ruffled the kids hair, “Then June it is!”

  
Jack beamed. The little one then asked, “But you can still come over and read me bedtime stories right Mr. Dean?”

  
“Of course sweetheart. I’ll come every night if papa allows me?”

  
“Please papa?” Jack aimed puss in boots eyes at his papa.

  
“Yeah please papa?” Dean joined Jack in his pout.

  
Castiel cracked a laugh at the two adorable larger than life pouts. His heart melting as he replied, “Of course you are most welcome to come over and read Jack bedtime stories”.

  
“Yay!” Jack hugged both Cas and Dean. “This is the happiest day of my life!”

  
If both adults had tears in their eyes- it was for good reason.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh! Too much sweetness! I think I'm going to be diagnosed with diabetes soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have decided to add a warning of 'use of word that may offend' a few readers. The word used is 'retard'. So please if you are going to get triggered, then do not read.

Jack didn’t waste another minute. He had gotten Dean to read him _three little pigs_ that night before bed. He yawned sleepily, snuggling into Dean’s chest, “Mr. Dean”.

Dean shut the book lightly, combing his fingers through Jack’s hair, “Yes sweetheart?”

Jack slurred sleepily, “When can I call you my….”. Followed by little light barely audible snores of the little tyke.

Meanwhile, Dean’s heart jumped and his mind reeled. _What was going to be the word at the end of Jack’s sentence?_

“Dean?” Cas called quietly from the door breaking Dean out of his thoughts. His eyes met soft blues, Castiel saying, “Looks like he’s all lights out".

Dean rubbed the sleeping boys back gently, chuckling lightly, “Yup".

“Why don’t you tuck him in while I make us a coffee and serve out some apple pie".

_Oh Cas was the most beautiful of all human beings!_

Dean nodded with a huge smile, “Ok Cas. Thank you".

With that Dean proceeded to gently maneuver Jack into a snug position on the bed. The kid sniffled and hugged his pillow, muttering in his sleep with a tiny smile, “daddy".

There goes Dean’s heart again- thrumming with warmth. He gnawed at his bottom lip, combing his fingers gently through Jack’s hair, before laying a gentle kiss on the little ones head, murmuring as he pulled away, “I would want nothing more than to have you call me dad someday Jack".

The little one smiled again in his sleep, hugging his pillow even closer.

Dean said with a swollen heart, “Sweet dreams Jack".

**

Dean smiled at the setup before him- atop the kitchen counter was two plates of pie and two cups of steaming black coffee. 

_Bless Castiel!_

He walked over to his smiling boyfriend, laying a soft kiss on those beautiful lips, murmuring, “Thanks baby. I needed this".

Castiel replied, “Well figured you needed this after a long day at school then coming back here to take care of Jack and read him a bedtime story". The blue eyed beauty looked so relaxed and shy, “Its my token of appreciation for putting up with my sons demands".

Dean pecked Castiel once more on the cheek and took his seat. He commented, “You know, no one can ever say no to Jack when those big puppy eyes are aimed at you. Plus, I love spending time with you and Jack". He dug in and took a bite, instantly humming in delight at the amazing mouthwatering taste. “Oh my God Cas! Where did you learn to bake such an amazing pastry?”

Castiel flushed lightly and took a small bite of his pie, “Well, my son inspired me to pursue my passion for baking. Over the years, I got good".

Dean was intrigued, “Jack got you to start baking? Do you mind if I asked how?” _What else was Jack talented in?_

“Well I loved to watch baking shows with Jack ever since he was born". Castiel had this smiling faraway look of fondness, “Every Saturday at 7pm, the baking show would come on. I cradled my tiny son in my arms and even though he was too little to even comprehend- we still ended up watching the show together. Then Jack developed into a talkative, clever child at 1 and his words to me that inspired me was ‘ _Papa cook pie. Jack love pie'_ while he pointed at the TV that displayed the pastry chef baking pie”. Castiel chuckled, “My baby knew the difference between pies, scones, cakes by the age of one. Nothing appealed to him but pie. So I got to baking for my little one and I never stopped". Castiel added, “Saturdays are our dessert pie days, so anyway, our fridge is always stocked with pie because it’s just the two of us and we can’t finish it all in one sitting".

All Dean could do was stare at this big hearted man before him who would do anything to see his son happy. He found the words “You're amazing Cas" slipping out of his mouth with absolutely no regret.

Castiel blushed and shyly said, “You must think I’m weird?".

Dean laid his fork down on his plate, grabbing a hold of Cas hand, “Why would you think that baby?”

Castiel whispered while staring at the table top, “Because it’s what he would say. He hated my obsession for baking".

Again, Dean wished he could meet Jack’s asshole dad and clock him a good one- enough to shake a few teeth loose. He pushed down his anger in favor of comforting his boyfriend, “Baby, first of all, your ex must have been out of his freaken gourd when he said those things to you- he'd probably pass for a retard. Secondly, loving to bake isn’t an obsession; it’s a passion. Ain't nothing wrong with being passionate about something Cas. And no one, NO ONE, has the damn right to ever tarnish your desire or willpower as well as judge you for what you love doing".

A corner of Castiel’s lip curved up, eyes bright as he said, “Jack loves my baking. I do the things I do for him because I love him to bits. He is my anchor in this life".

Dean smiled lovingly and laid a kiss on Cas knuckles, “Then nothing else should ever matter Cas. You have Jack- he is your brightest star and light in the dark whenever times get tough. Even during the times when your ex's words haunt you- think of him and know, KNOW IN YOUR HEART, that everything will be fine”.

Castiel’s eyes glistened lightly with tears, the blue eyed man’s gaze felt like it would pierce into his very soul. Castiel replied, “I have Jack and now I have you too".

Dean felt his heart flutter, “And I’ll be here for as long as you’ll have me. Anything to make my boyfriend happy". 

Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip, cheeks turning a little red as he murmured, “You know what would make me really, really happy at this moment Dean?”

“What baby?”

Castiel’s blue eyes held this aura of slight mischief as he replied, “Cuddles".

Dean teased, “Is that so?”

“Mhmm! If you wanna?” Castiel added quite shyly, “Its been a long time since I’ve felt the protective warmth of a mans arms around me while I slumber".

His heart couldn’t help but squeeze in slight heartache. He instantly got up and held a hand out, “Come on then baby. Looks like I’m spending the night cuddling you".

Castiel asked, “Are you sure Dean? I mean you’ve got school tomorrow".

“Cas I’d rather fall asleep holding you than go back to my cold bed. You have no idea how I’m thrilled to be able to- its what we both need. Plus, I can swing by my place in the morning, grab some change before I head over to class. No sweat!”.

Castiel beamed, slipping his hands into Dean’s, “Ok Dean".

Dean couldn’t help but fall harder. 

Cuddling Cas would be a dream come true. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cuddle time with Jack...

**Dean**

Having Castiel nice and snug in his arms was the best feeling ever. It was 6am and the sun light was already streaming in through the white lace curtains, brightening up the room, allowing him to trace his boyfriends peaceful and beautiful features. 

Castiel was beautiful in his sleep. How anyone could hurt a man like this was beyond unimaginable.

He traced a finger along the shell of Castiel's ear, before moving down that beautiful long neck. That neck looked so inviting, so he leaned in and laid soft kisses down to the mans collarbone peaking out through the shirt. 

Castiel shifted and let out a tiny muffled giggle, voice slightly slurred as he uttered, “Dean, keep that up and you won't be leaving this bed".

Oh how those words had sent a wave of desire coursing through him. A wave that he had to get a control of because now was just not the right time. Not for he and definitely not for Cas. He opted to kiss his boyfriend gently on the cheek, murmuring into the delicate skin, “Good morning baby".

Castiel hummed and maneuvered himself to lay on his back, all the better to look up at Dean, shyly smiling and saying, “Good morning Dean".

He leaned down and laid a gentle peck on Castiel's lips before saying, “You’re so beautiful in the mornings".

“Nah! I think that’s you bub", Castiel playfully ruffled Dean’s hair on the top of his head.

He carefully tickled Cas side, “Take that back and say you’re beautiful". He then leaned in and began blowing raspberries into Cas neck. 

The blue eyed beauty squirmed and giggled, trying to get out of Dean’s ticklish attack. He finally gave up, breathlessly chuckling, “Uncle! Uncle! Yes I’m more beautiful!”

He laughed and laid a peck on his boyfriends nose, “Yes you are. I’m a very lucky guy".

Castiel looked at him like he'd hung the moon- all doe eyed and goofy smile. The blue eyed beauty uttered, “And Jack and I are very lucky to have you in our lives, Dean Winchester".

His heart fluttered, he smiled and gently ran his hand up and down Cas bicep, “You sleep well baby?”

Castiel nodded, “Yes I did, hon. Thanks to you".

“Well if you ever need a snuggle bear then you know who to call", He winked earning a happy laugh from Cas.

Just as they lay there, relishing in each others warmth, the door to Cas room opened. Suddenly a PJ wearing Jack came skipping in with his teddy bear in one arm. Both Dean and Cas froze, quietly studying the kid for any negative reactions. 

Little Jack did stop once he spotted Dean and Cas cuddled on the bed. He looked confused at first, rubbing at his eyes, before blinking his eyes repeatedly and widening them- as if he wasn’t sure what he was seeing was real or not. Then just like that, a few seconds in, a toothy, larger than life smile made it’s way onto Jack’s face, the little one was jumping excitedly, squealing, “You stayed over!” The little one then ran over to the bed, quickly trying to get onto the mattress, before he was crawling towards he and Cas. The little one managed to snuggle in the gap between Dean and Cas, “This is awesome!”

His heart swell 100 times more. He remembered just how Sammy used to jump into his bed, wanting to snuggle when he was about Jack's age too- it was a sweet and precious time. And this was even more precious because Jack was like a son to him- hopefully he will be able to call him son someday. He chuckled when the little one smiled adoringly up at him.

“Hold me too, Mr. Dean!”

He looked to Cas, who was looking so lovingly and fond. His boyfriend nodded and tucked himself snuggly into his son, Dean had an arm thrown over Cas waist while he allowed little Jack to rest his head on the bicep of his other arm. The little one was cocooned so cozily between Dean and Cas, hugging his teddy bear and smiling so proudly. Dean asked, “How did ya sleep last night buddy?”

Jack squeaked, “Good! I has a dream about a purple unicorn named Molly".

Castiel raised a curious brow, “Did you name the unicorn Molly?”

“Well yeah! Duh!”

He and Cas chuckled. He then asked, “What were you and Molly up to in the dream bud?”

“She took me into the forests to visit the fairies!”

Well, Jack certainly had a creative mind. He played along, “Oh really! And what happened when you got to the fairies?”

“I made a wish!”

He was curious now. Castiel beat him though, asking, “What did you wish for sweetheart?”

Jack beamed, “I wished for Mr. Dean to be here so he can hug papa all the time! Papa needs lots of hugs and kisses!” The little one squealed, “And my wish came true! Isn’t that why you’re here with papa Mr. Dean? To give him hugs and kisses that will make him super happy!?” Jack wiggled his brows and giggled, “I catch you Mr. Dean!”

He squeezed Castiel’s waist lightly as he saw the unshed tears fill Cas eyes. He knew that what Jack said may have touched his papa's heart. He still couldn’t put his finger on how little Jack was the purest of souls out there- the little one was an angel who only wished good. It was refreshing to know such humans still existed in this cruel world. He chuckled, “Well you caught me buddy and yes your wish did come true. I spent the night just so I could give papa lots of hugs and kisses”.

“Yay! I knew it! I’m awesome!” Jack then asked, “Are we going to school today? I need to hug my honey bee, Simon".

Oh how his manly heart melted. He carefully brushed the hair on little Jack’s forehead aside, “Of course we’ll be going to school today buddy. Then you can give Simon a hug".

“Yay!” Jack then aimed his puppy eyes at Cas- yup something was coming. The little one asked, “Papa, can you pack two juice boxes and two big sandwiches today? I wants to share my lunch with Simon!”

Castiel smiled so fondly at his son, “Of course I will baby”. He tilted his head, “Though I’m curious. What’s the occasion?”

“It’s my Simon honey bee's birthday today!”

Of course it is! Again Dean was blown away by Jack’s sweet, caring, innocent nature. He added, “Wow! That's great! I think Simon will be super happy to share lunch with you today bud".

“Of course he will be happy! I’m super cute and irresistible!”

Castiel and Dean chuckled. Yup they both had to agree with that. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jack POV...hope you enjoy the cuteness!

**Jack**

He was super excited!

Papa had helped him pick out a gift for Simon! 

As soon as he saw Simon, he waved happily, “Hi Simon!” He skipped his way over to the rainbow colored plastic desk in the corner- where Simon sat waving back at him.

“Hi Jackie! Come sit with me!”

He sat down on the red chair next to Simon's purple chair. It was just the two of them, so he asked, “Hey Simon, can I hug you?”

Simon giggled, “Why you wants to hug me, Jackie?”

“Because it’s your birthday".

Simon’s eyes widened, “Oh yeah!” Again Simon giggled, “Ok you can hug me".

That’s when he turned a little to the side and hugged Simon while they were both seated. He said, “Happy birthday, honey bee".

When Simon got out of the hug, he asked, “Am I your honey bee, Jackie?”

Jack pulled out a smiling honey bee plush toy, handing it over to Simon, “You will always be my honey bee, Simon”.

Simon squealed in excitement and hugged the honey bee plush toy to his chest, asking, “Forever Jackie!?”

Jack giggled, “Forever Simon.”

**

It was lunch time, so time to unpack their lunch.

He asked, “I brought lunch for us, Simon. Wanna go eat somewhere?”

Simon smiled brightly, nodding, “Let’s go sit under the tree, Jackie".

So they went to sit by the big tree just outside the classroom. They leaned on the tree bark and he began to open his school bag and pull out the lunch contents from inside. He saw that Simon had also brought his lunch too- so yay! More lunch for the both of them!

“What did ya get, Jackie?”

Without opening his lunchbox, he teased, “Guess, Simon bee?”

Simon tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes and tapping his lips, “Hmm. Is it a cheese sandwich?”

“Nope!”

“Ham sandwich?”

“Nope! Guess again! One last time!”

Simon pouted, “I don’t know Jackie! Please tell me?”

“Ok. Its your favorite!”

Simon blurted before he could finish, “Is it a Turkey Sandwich!?” His honey bee began clapping and bouncing excitedly on his butt.

He pulled open his lunch box lid, smiling toothily at his honey bee, “Tada! You’re right Simon bee! Its extra meaty Turkey sandwiches, just for you and me!”

“Oh my Gosh! This is the best birthday ever!” Simon surprised him with a big hug. “I love you Jackie!”

He hugged Simon back, “Love you too Simon bee!”

When they finished hugging, Simon said, “Let’s eat!”

“Okie dokie!”

And so they enjoyed their very nice lunch….lunch date.

**

He skipped excitedly (because papa says no running) and jumped into his papa's arms. He squealed when papa carried him as he stood up. Papa swung side to side while they hugged, kissing him on the cheek and asking, “How was school today, sweetheart?”

“It went great!”

Mr. Dean came from behind and ruffled his hair, hugging them both while kissing papa on the cheek. He giggled and wrapped an arm around Dean's neck, holding both his favorite people close. Mr. Dean's big arm supported his back while and brought a finger to boop his nose, “How did the happy birthday date go, buddy?”

He was so excited, he bounced on his tush, “It went awesome! And guess what!?”

“What?” Papa chuckled.

He leaned in, “Simon bee says he loves me!” He ended up giggling because it made him feel happy and excited.

Mr. Dean looked over to papa with a smile, before looking back at him, “And what did you say buddy?”

“I says I love him too!” He felt so proud.

“Well that’s amazing sweetheart!” papa chuckled. “So is your little tummy too full or are you up for a milkshake?”

 _Oh yummy!_ He squealed, “Yeah!”

“Dean? We'd love for you to join, if you're not too busy of course". Papa shot lovey dovey eyes at Mr. Dean. 

Mr. Dean smiled with lovey dovey eyes back at papa, “I would love to join you both for a milkshake".

_Milkshake date!_

_Yay!_

_Maybe one day, he’ll take his honey bee on a milkshake date too._

_Soon._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos please. Keeps me inspired to continue writing ♡♡♡


End file.
